


I see the light.

by Radiolaria



Series: Videos [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:17:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiolaria/pseuds/Radiolaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About new beginnings and monsters, secrets and ascension, light and deaths.</p><p>A 'meta' trailer for the finale. Contains spoilers in the form of clips from the official trailers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I see the light.

**Author's Note:**

> Really not as polished as I would have wanted it to be, but my computer has been very, very naughty and time was running out.
> 
> Also, it is a meta-speculation trailer. Watch at your own risk.

Fandom: Doctor Who

Music: Worthy - Jacob Banks/New Zealand - Tiago Benzinho

Warning: fast editing.

 

[I see the light](http://vimeo.com/66430674) from [Radiolaria](http://vimeo.com/user15921909) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).


End file.
